The Ressurection Quest
by Dane
Summary: Laby/ 6th sense crossover *Updated* Cole, Sarah and her Underground friends must face much troubles when an untimely death occurs
1. Cole's visitor

Ok... I know the drill.... Labyrinth and all of it's characters are the property of Jim Henson Productions... the 6th sense is the property of some other people (soz....don't know names) Anya and Tristan are mine.  
  
  
The doctor looked up from the still figure that lay on the bed and shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry."  
  
Hoggle looked at the body and then back to the doctor, a shocked look on his face, "He...He is?"  
  
"Yes. That last challenged he did certainly took a lot of energy out of him. So much that the illness was able to run its course without much resistance," the doctor answered.  
  
Hoggle didn't hear the explanation. All he heard was the word, 'Yes'.  
  
"He's dead...," Hoggle said with much hesitation, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Very much so," the doctor replied, "May I suggest you get ready for the next in line to take the throne?"  
  
"We don't have a next in line," Hoggle replied.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'se said... We don't got one. Faes are supposed to live forever dammit. We shouldn't need one."  
  
"Well, who is his closest relative? That person should get the throne next."  
  
Hoggle groaned, "That would be Anya... his cousin."  
  
"Well then, I suggest you contact her before you bury your king. The longer a kingdom is without a ruler, the more chaos can run its course."  
  
Hoggle sighed as he left to make the proper arrangements.  
*********************************************  
  
"....Honestly Kimmy, I have no idea how Rick found out about the surprise party..... No, I don't think Pam did...."  
  
Karen walked into the kitchen and, seeing her stepdaughter on the phone, sighed. Was that phone glued to her ear or something?  
  
Catching the teenager's eye, she simply pointed at her watch and shook her head. The girl took the hint and began to wind up the conversation. "Ok, Kimmy I gotta go, other people need the phone here...... yeah...bye."  
  
Karen watched as her step daughter hung up and sighed, "Honestly Sarah, you spend too much time on the phone and just staying indoors," Karen said, "Why don't you go outside more? Like you did when you were younger?"  
  
"But I do go outside," Sarah protested, "Every day."  
  
"Going to other friends' houses to watch TV doesn't count.," Karen said, "You used to go to the park a lot when you were younger, why not now?"  
  
"Because I don't enjoy it anymore. And the reason why I stay indoors so much is because I'm trying to save up my money for big events."  
  
"Oh really?," Karen asked, "How much have you saved so far?"  
  
"$50 so far," Sarah answered, "I want to earn more but I'm not sure how."  
  
"Funny you should mention that," Karen said with a smile, "It just happens I was talking with our new neighbor and she seems to be in need of a babysitter for her son.. Maybe you could babysit him."  
  
Sarah's eyes widened as she thought about her babysitting experience with Toby all those years ago... well... three years actually. She didn't want to get stuck in that situation again, "Babysitting?!"  
  
"Why of course dear. I've seen how well you and Toby get along so I know you are good with kids. Besides, babysitting her son shouldn't be so bad. He's very well behaved... just... special."  
  
Sarah eyed her step mom exactly how "special"?  
  
"Nothing much," Karen replied, "He just has trouble making friends. Kind of like how you had trouble making them a few years back."  
  
Sarah didn't argue. Karen did have a point. She did have a tendency to have her head in the clouds.... Besides, she said the kid was well behaved, and she did need the money.  
  
"I'll do it. "  
  
Karen smiled, "Great. I'll set it up."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Hoggle watched as the servants closed the tomb and sighed as he turned to look at Sir Dydimus, who had came as soon as he heard the news.   
  
"His highness is gone?," Sir Dydimus asked, already knowing the answer, "So who will take his place?"  
  
"Not who 'will' take his place," Hoggle corrected bitterly, "You should be asking 'who HAS taken his place'."  
  
"Already?"  
  
Hoggle nodded, "Effected since Jareth's death, Anya is the new ruler."  
  
Sir Dydimus sighed, "Tis not well. T'was no honor within Anya."  
  
"There still isn't," Hoggle added, "At least with Jareth you could safely assume that if you won a challenge, he would acknowledge the victory."  
  
Sir Dydimus sighed, "Trye.... Heaven help anyone who has the misfortune to have to rescue a child under Anya's rule..."  
  
"Yeah, Good as dead he or she will be," Hoggle commented with a slight frown on his face.  
  
Noticing that the servants had left, Hoggle sighed once again.  
  
"Well, lets go greet our Goblin Queen," he said sadly.  
  
The two began to walk from the tomb towards the Goblin castle.  
*********************************************  
Sarah stood at the door of her neighbor's house and waited for someone to answer the door after she had knocked.  
  
Soon, a woman opened the door, her face seeming to have a tired face as if she had heard some terrible new recently.  
  
She gave a polite smile, "Hell My name's Sarah. My mom said that you needed a baby sitter."  
  
The woman was quiet but then smiled as Sarah's name began to ring a bell, "Ah.. Hello Sarah. I remember now.. You're here to baby sit Cole... You're a bit early."  
  
"I know Ms. Sear," Sarah replied, "I wanted to show up earlier than usual this time so I may be able to get as much information about him."  
  
"Oh ok," Ms. Sear commented, "That would help wouldn't it?" She picked up her purse and started to gather her belongings, "Your mother said that you were very open-minded and good with children to boot. I need help like that.. Cole is such a unique child and he needs a lot of understanding."  
  
"What's wrong with him?," Sarah asked. As soon as she said that, she realized how badly that sounded and covered her mouth as her cheeks flushed.  
  
Ms. Sear didn't seem to notice or so it seemed until she just paused. Trying to pick the right thing to say..."Well... Cole has this ability... He can't control it and indirectly this ability is probably why he doesn't do well with others his age. He just gets into strange situations"  
  
"I see..., " sarah said in response only to shut up as she saw Ms. Sear smile faintly at her.  
  
"We'll find out this evening if you really understand," she commented, "If you don't want to baby sit him after this evening... I'll understand."  
  
Ms. Sear looked at her watch and sighed, "Well... time to go. Cole is in his room upstairs, emergency numbers are next to the phone and so is a sheet of paper with the phone number for where I'll be. I'll try to gbet back by 10pm."  
  
Sarah nodded and watched as Ms. Sear left.  
  
After that, Sarah made her way upstairs to meet Cole.  
*********************************************  
  
As Hoggle and Sir Dydimus walked along the path, they heard a voice nearby.  
  
"Ah! Can you believe all this crap?!"  
  
Sir Dydimus looked in the direction of the voice and immediately recognized the old wiseman. "I say, why don't we ask him for some advice on how to handle's Jareth's death?"  
  
Hoggle looked at Dydimus then at the old man, "Why should we? It's not like his advice would help the situation..."  
  
Hoggle stopped talking as he realized that Sir Dydimus was walking up to the old man., He ran up alongside Dydimus.  
  
Dydimus looked at the old man and spoke to him in a curteous manner, "We would value your opinion on Jareth's death?"  
  
The old man looked thoughtful and spoke in a labored manner, "Sometimes... death... doesn't mean... you're dead."  
  
Hoggle rolled his eyes at the old man, "Oh please... you can do better than that. I'm not going to allow us to be cheated like you did Sarah."  
  
The old man glared at Hoggle but continued, "Lost things.... have... the ability... to be found."  
  
Hoggle saw the box being handed to him and put up the usual protest but this time, Hoggle parted with one of his precious jewels. "This is robbery," he commented to Dydimus as they left, "What good was all that?"  
*********************************************  
  
Sarah made her way to Cole's room and tapped on the door.  
  
"Come in!," a youthful voice rang out.  
  
Sarah opened the door to see a young boy crawl out from a tent in the corner of the room. He looked at her, "Hi."  
  
Sarah smiled, "Hello to you too... My name's Sarah. You must be Cole."  
  
The boy nodded which made Sarah smile, "Nice to meet you Cole. I'm sure we'll get along just fine."  
  
Cole frowned, "I don't think my mom told you... otherwise you'd be running out of the house by now..." Sarah grew concerned as she heard this, "From the way you carry this topic on, you may want to clue me in on what your mom failed to tell me earlier."  
  
Cole was about to say something but he instead stared past Sarah and straight at the doorway.   
  
Sarah in turn frowned. Was there someone behind her? "What's wrong Cole?," she whispered, "Is someone there?"  
  
Cole nodded slightly, not breaking his gaze with the door.  
  
Sarah didn't turn around. If she didn't act like she knew he was there, he may not try anything just yet. Her eyes scanned the room and rested on Cole's baseball bat. Judging the distance between her and the bat, she could reach it in time and take a good swing at the intruder.  
  
She looked at Cole and whispered, "Do you recognize the guy at all?"  
  
Seeing Cole shake his head that time, she decided that she would have to act. She was in charge of keeping watch over Cole after all.  
  
Gathering all the courage she could muster, she made a grab for the bat and swung around, ready to strike the intruder but stopped her swing when she saw who was there...  
  
....nobody.  
*********************************************  
  
Hoggle and Sir Dydimus entered the castle and were stopped before they could set foot in the throne room by some Goblin guards.  
  
"What is this?," Hoggle asked, "You know that I'm allowed in there."  
  
"That Hoggle," a young carefree voice rang out, "Was under Jareth's rule."  
  
Hoggle looked up and softly groaned as he realized who had spoken and watched as the dark haired Fae sitting in the throne was sneering at him.  
  
Anya continued, "This is my kingdom now and don't forget it. If I tell them not to let you in then, you're not coming in." She got up and strode over to the doorway Hoggle and Sir Dydimus were at.   
  
One look at her would suggest that she was a young girl. But she was far from an innocent child and the two knew it. Hoggle feared her more than he ever feared Jareth... And that was a lot!  
  
A grin formed on the queen's face. "I think... some changes are in order," she commented as she saw Hoggle's face show a lot of worry, "Don't you think... Hoggle?"  
  
Hoggle reluctantly nodded.  
  
"Good," Anya continued, "It's fortunate.....I've heard of how well you've served my cousin and I'm quite sure that you'll give useful services under me as well..."  
  
"Really?," Hoggle asked.  
  
"Why of course," Anya said, her face showing mock sadness at Hoggle's distrust, "What did you think I would do? Just get rid of you? Far from it."  
  
"Thank you... your majesty," Hoggle said, his voice still revealing a hint of disbelief.  
  
Don't mention it... Dear Hoggle," Anya replied, her voice laced with overal sweetness as her lips formed a cruel smile, 'Tommorrow you will report for duty as a private in my Goblin Army."  
  
"Wh...What?," Hoggle asked.  
  
"You heard me," Anya snapped, "Now get out!"  
  
Hoggle grumbled something as he left, leaving Sir Dydimus.  
  
Sir Dydimus looked at Anya in shock, "But your highness. Hoggle is not a fighting Dwarf. he's not even in the right form for such tasks that deal with military life. He'd get killed if there was a battle."  
  
Anya didn't faze one bit. She just sat there. Here eyes narrowing.  
  
"I didn't ask you Dydimus," she said coldly, her voice almost sounding like a snarl, "But if you want to know why I did that, I need more in my Goblin army ranks. You of all people, dear knight should know that this is an ideal time for enemy nations to strike. I intend not to allow this kingdom to fall in the first few days of my rule."  
  
Sir Dydimus looked confused, "Very well your highness."  
  
Anya smiled as the fox turned to leave, "Oh SirDydimus... before you go..."  
  
Sir Dydimus stopped and looked at Anya, "Yes?"  
  
"Before you go I would like to give you something," she answered as she touched Dydimus's nose, leaving a tingling sensation, "I know how you take pride in your sense of smell so I figure I could make it an even keener sense of smell."  
  
Sir Dydimus looked even more confused, "Thank you your majesty."   
  
Anya nodded and simply sent him away to go guard the bog.  
  
As she watched the fox leave, she stifled a laugh.  
*********************************************  
  
"Cole, that wasn't funny," Sarah scolded the young boy, "You shouldn't do things like that, You nearly gave me a heart attack over nothing."  
  
"But he's right there!," Cole protested.  
  
"Cole, don't press your luck," Sarah continued, "Have you ever heard of the boy who cried wolf? He kept lying and eventually no one believed him when he was telling the truth"  
  
"But I am telling the truth!"  
  
"Not another word about that," Sarah warned.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No Cole."  
  
Cole frowned but didn't say anything.  
  
Sarah sighed and left the room. Shivering slightly as she walked through the doorway.  
  
As she made her way to the stair case, she could hear Cole say something that obviously wans't directed at her, "She didn't believe me."  
  
Sarah felt guilty as she descended the stair cased. What if Ms. Sear meant that Cole was special because of van overactice imagination? He might have believed that what he was imagining was really happening. She could be angry at him for that.  
  
She sat down as she thought about what she could do. After a few minutes she decided to go apologize to Cole for her angry comments and went back upstairs.  
****************************************************  
  
A well built man with dirty blonde hair walked up behind Anya and smirked, "That was rather mean."  
  
Anya turned around and smiled at Tristan, "If you don't like it you can go find someone else to work for."  
  
"What if I don't want to find someone else?," he said with a seductive smile.  
  
The Goblin Queen laughed, and traced a finger across his chest, "Then I guess I'm stuck with you," she said softly, bringing her lips close to his... Almost touching.  
  
Tristan smirked. "Oh darn," He said playfully, "And we both know how I abhor your company." The dark haired Fae simply laughed, "For a mere warlock you have your charms... Glad I found you when you were just a child..."  
  
She shook her head as she remembered the original topic of the conversation, "And what of my actions do you find mean?," she asked, "Well, you know full well that this Hoggle will get killed if he ends up in battle... And he most likely will end up there if we go to plan.... and allowing Sir Dydimus to be able to smell properly will cause him to go nuts with his job of guarding the new bridge over the bog."  
  
Anya shrugged. "I really don't care," she commented, "If that happens, then so be it. I just don't want them hanging around here." she saw the warlock open his mouth in protest ...but a stern look from her shut him up. He had learned long ago not to speak back to his elders. "That's better," she commented, "As for the Dydimus thing, let's just call that a test of loyalty."  
  
****************************************************  
  
Sarah was about to open the door when she heard Cole's voice.  
  
"I tried telling her but she didn't believe me.... My name's Cole... What's your name?.... Is that a hard job to do?..."  
  
Sarah listened and felt Like she was listening to half of a phone conversation. After a bit of debating, she decided to interrupt Cole's little fantasies until after she apologized and opened the door.  
  
"Cole, I'm...," Sarah started only to pause as a strange feeling came over her as she walked into the room... A strange prickly sensation that came so suddenly. Collecting her thoughts, she continued, "Cole, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have gotten angry at you. If you said you saw someone, then you saw somone."  
  
Cole smiled, "You believe me then?.. This is so great. None of my other babysitters believed me when I told them!"  
  
Sarah frowned, "So you tell all your sitters that there is someone behind them?"  
  
Cole frowned as he shook his head, "No. The ... other ...thing."  
  
"What other thing?," Sarah asked, wondering what could he possibly say or do that would scare the other sitters away.  
  
"The dead people one," Cole replied, "They never believe me when I tell them I saw one."  
  
I wonder why  
  
Sarah's eyes widened. She had heard stupid stories before, most of them from Toby the past year, but what got her was how much he seemed to believe it himself. He had a really good imagination!  
  
"He wants to know if we will help him back at his home," Cole continued, not seeming to notice Sarah's confused look, "He needs your help."  
  
Sarah was quiet for a little bit but smiled as she told herself that he's just using his imagination. "Sure we'll help," Sarah said, playing along, "So... what do we do now?"  
  
Cole smiled, "He already told me that part. All I have to do is make a wish..."  
  
"A wish?"  
  
"Yeah," Cole said with a slight grin, "I wish that we were in the Underground right now!"  



	2. Night Falls

Sarah's face paled, "Cole! No!"   
  
Cole looked at Sarah, "What?," he asked, his face unaware of what Sarah found wrong, "You said we could help him."  
  
Sarah frowned, "Help who?"  
  
"The dead guy," Cole repeated, pointing at the doorway.  
  
Sarah looked at the doorway but saw nothing. But walking towards the door, she felt the same tingling sensation she had felt when entering the room. A gentle brushed against her cheek as she looked behind the door.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Relieved, she shut the door and turned to look at Cole. Her relieved expression turned into one of horror when she saw that instead of the walls of Cole's bedroom... there was a hill top with a familiar looking tree.  
  
"Not again," Sarah complained.  
*********  
  
Sir Dydimus spotted Hoggle on his way back to the bog. "Ah Hoggle. How are thou doing?," he asked, "I know thy wish was not army detail."  
  
"I'se good considering I basically got a death sentence for nuthin."  
  
"Keep thy chin high!," Dydimus said, "Tis not as bad as it seems!"  
  
"That's wot you say!," Hoggle exclaimed, "Jareth wos never dis bad!"  
  
Dydimus nodded. Jareth would never put a dwarf of his age into the goblin army. Hoggle was way past his prime that was for sure.  
  
"Wot's the Underground come to?," Hoggle asked with a sigh  
*********  
  
Sarah couldn't believe it. How the hell did she end up here? Who told Cole how to get into the Underground?  
  
Her thoughts rambled on until she started to think about what Cole said.. This third person was a he, he lived in the Underground, Well that pretty much narrowed the options to... oh... about every single living being she met in here!"  
  
Of course, who would come to her for help?... Ludo... Sir Dydimus... Hoggle... Jareth? She frowned. Jareth asking for Her help? Now that was a laugh. Cole must've seen one of the others.  
  
"Er Cole? Do you remember what this guy looks like by any chance?," Sarah asked.  
  
Cole nodded, "He's tall... with very big hair."  
  
Sarah smiled. It must've been Ludo, "Oh Him! Wait a minute... You mean to tell me Ludo's dead?!"  
  
Cole looked confused, "Who's Ludo?"  
  
Sarah frowned, "Nevermind..."  
  
Cole smiled, "He wants to know how you could mistake him for a big, fat, furry, orange-red creature."  
  
"Jareth?," Sarah asked. Cole nodded. Who were you expecting?  
  
"Jareth's dead?," she asked, "How?"  
  
Cole seemed to be listening to the invisible person for a few minutes and then looked at Sarah, "He got sick."  
  
"Sick of what? Goblin pox?"  
  
Cole apparently didn't get the joke because he looked in the direction of where Sarah assumed Jareth's ghost was, expecting an answer. Jareth also didn't seem to get it because she got a serious answer in return.  
  
"He doesn't know what of," Cole relayed, "It first started as a case of Goblinfluenza but then became something completely different."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"He doesn't know."  
*********  
  
Anya sneered as she looked at the image in the crystal.  
  
"I do so hate uninvited guests," she commented to Tristan as she looked at the image of Sarah and Cole wandering around the Labyrinth, "What are they doing here anyway?"  
  
Tristan shrugged, "Perhaps they came, curious of seeing the now unavailable Goblin King. Take in mind that child-possession was his assigned duty."  
  
"Yes but it is not mine!," Anya snapped, "Besides, aren't they supposed to appear here if they wished for the Goblins to take them away?"  
  
Tristan sighed, "Like you said your majesty, it's not in your job description. They probably got misplaced with no Goblins to take them directly to the castle... Or they're here for a different reason."  
  
Anya gave an evil grin, "Well aren't they in for a surprise then. Get the guard... We'll get rid of this small infestation permanently."  
  
"Your highness?," Tristan asked, "Shouldn't we find out what their purpose for being here is first? They may be spying for the other kingdom. Jareth's death may have seemed suspicious to the other rulers."  
  
"Of course it will seem suspicious!," Anya replied, "He's a Fae and he's not supposed to die from a little illness." Her scowl relaxed after a moment and she shrugged, "If you want to bring them in alive, fine. Be sure to question them to the full extent."  
  
Tristan bowed to Anya, "I will."  
  
"Tristan be careful. Things aren't always what they seem in this world."  
  
"I will."  
*********  
  
Sarah, Cole and apparently Jareth's ghost traveled quite a distance when they approached a place where the path split two ways.  
  
"Which way?," Sarah asked.  
  
"He doesn't know."  
  
"Oh really?," Sarah commented, "Considering he lives her I would figure that he would sort of know how to get around this place!"  
  
Cole was quiet for a bit and looked at Sarah, "He says to give him a break, the Labyrinth changes from its normal layout whenever a regular human enters it... He als gets around by flying or crystal."  
  
"So he knows less about this place than I?," Sarah asked, "Tell Jareth he's not much help then."  
  
Cole smiled, "He's dead. Not deaf!"  
  
Sarah sighed and just picked a path, "Fine... Let's go this way."  
  
The two (three?) continued on their way.  
*********  
  
Didymus took place at his post but realized something was wrong... Sniffing the air, he cringed, "My sakes! What is that horrid smell?!"  
  
He tried to hold his breath, wondering whatever happened to the once fragrant air that he was accustomed to. Surely it couldn't have changed so quickly!  
  
He thin thought of Anya's 'fixing' his nose.   
  
"Her highness hath ruined my sense of smell!," Dydimus realized, "It is playing cruel tricks on me now!"  
*********  
  
The Goblin guard assembled before Tristan eagerly waiting to hear what their new leader had to say.  
  
"We have some intruders... I want them to be brought here immediately for questioning. Understood?  
  
The array of Goblins nodded at the same time, showing that they were not the same bungling bunch that Sarah had run into during her last visit there. No... Anya had taken care to replace this group with properly trained ones. No bungling idiots to be seen here.  
  
Tristan smiled, "You have your assigned areas to search... now go!"  
  
The guard filed out quickly into the rapidly falling night, eager to please.  
*********  
  
Sarah and Cole lay stretched out under the stars and relaxed. Night had come rather early but no matter... Cole was sleeping soundly already, exhausted from the evening's travels. Sarah smiled at her charge and eventually drifted off herself as the coolness of the night wrapped around her.   
*********  
  
For some reason she dreamt that she was in the very area Cole and she set up camp in. Cole was asleep in the same exact spot but she was very much awake in the dream. Hearing a twig snap she looked over to the cause of the sound and saw the tall blonde man that had tempted her with her dreams so long ago.  
  
"Sarah," he simply said, acknowledging her.  
Sarah looked at him and laughed, "How can I see you? I thought only Cole could. Am I dreaming?"  
Jareth smiled, "Yes you are... and that answers your first question now doesn't it. Cole may have the gift of seeing the dead in the waking world but anyone can be haunted in their sleep... it's like a meeting place between both realms... Or for some one like me... one who's not truly in either the realm of the living or the realm of the dead."  
  
Sarah nodded, "So...you're not dead?"  
Jareth nodded.  
"And you're not alive?"  
Jareth nodded.  
"Then what are you?"  
  
Jareth chuckled, "I'm in the in between stage... Coma patients describe a light at the end of the tunnel. Well...I'm in that tunnel... but which direction I go depends on you."  
  
"How can I help?," Sarah asked, "What can I do?"  
"I can't tell you everything in the time we have at the moment but you will find out through Cole. But you have to get to where my body is entombed. Everything pretty much takes place there."  
  
Sarah looked confused, "Why?"  
"You have to help my body get the strength to allow my spirit back in all the way."  
  
"How do I do that?"  
  
Jareth was about to answer when he looked up to the woods with a worried look, "Sarah, wake up... there's trouble."  
"What?"  
"WAKE UP!"  
*********  
  
Sarah woke with a start and looked at Cole. He seemed fine, so what was so wrong that made Jareth wake her? She then realized that he had been looking in the wooded area.  
  
Looking to the trees, she gasped as she saw several pairs of glowing eyes looking back at her.  



	3. Tristan makes his rounds

The Resurrection Quest part 3  
  
Sarah didn't have time to scream before the figures leapt out and grabbed onto her, their claws hurting as they held on to her tightly.  
  
She looked worriedly over at Cole as the goblins subdued her struggles rather quickly and found that he was running as fast as he could from the scene. Apparently Jareth was able to wake him as well.  
  
"After him!," a voice in the shadows ordered. The Goblins complied, letting Sarah go so that they could chase after Cole  
  
Sarah, with her new found freedom, started to run away only to be grabbed from behind by a muscular arm. "No... You're staying here," the person said. Judging from the voice, it was the same person who gave the Goblins the order to chase after Cole... Also judging from the strong un-deformed arm... he definitely wasn't a Goblin.  
  
"Run Cole!," Sarah yelled, "They're right behind you!" She squirmed, trying to get free of the man's grasp.  
  
"Stop moving around!." The voice said as the arm's grip got tighter. Sarah continued to move which only seemed to annoy her captor more as he applied pressure to her neck. Her struggles weakened as the flow of blood to her head was slowing down... eventually emersing her in blackness  
******  
  
Cole continued running. Not sure what from , but if it was enough to cause a guy who was already dead to worry... It must've been SOMETHING! Sarah's words only inspired him to go faster.  
  
He huffed and puffed as he ran through the narrow twists and turns of the labyrinth, not looking back. He didn't want to know how close they were. He was only concerned with out running them.  
  
Still being able to hear the rapid footsteps behind him, he looked around desperately for a place to hid and found Jareth standing near a tree beckoning to him.  
  
Cole complied and found a rather well camouflaged cave where Jareth had been standing. Ducking inside, he crept down and watched on as the guards ran by a few moments later.  
  
He waited in there for what seemed like hours as it seemed that Jareth's ghost wandered off, leaving the child alone to fear the worst.  
  
HE held his breath as he saw a shadowy figure enter the cave but relaxed when he saw it was Jareth. His relief was short-lived when he noticed the frown on his face, "Where's Sarah?"  
  
"They took her," Jareth simply replied as he reached down and took Cole's hand, "Come on."  
  
He started to lead the child out of the cave when he noticed the child's surprised expression, "What? Surprised you can feel a ghost's touch?"  
"No... It's just... most ghosts have a cold touch," Cole replied, "You don't."  
  
"Hmm... Something to figure out later I guess," Jareth replied, "But right now I believe we should get going. There's been a change of plans..."  
******  
  
Hoggle moved about uncomfortable as he got used to his new attire. With a shield slung on one side, a dagger strapped to his waist, a sword in a sheath, and his free hand holding a helmet, he huffed and puffed as he tried to keep up with the younger soldiers.  
  
"'ey wait for me!," Hoggle groaned as he was loosing ground with them. He groaned and sat on a rock, "Wot's the use?!"  
  
"You're in the army now so get moving!," a stern voice said from behind him.  
  
"Wot's it to ya?," Hoggle asked as he turned around only to frown as he realized he had snapped back to Tristan, the new head of the army. "Sir! I... I.. I..," he stammered as he looked frightened of what his commanding officer could do to him.  
  
Tristan just rolled his eyes, "Whatever, just do what you're supposed to do Hoggle... You really don't want to get her highness mad. You should know by now that Jareth's temper is nothing like Anya's."  
  
Hoggle looked down, "Yes Sir."   
  
Tristan nodded to the direction Hoggle's squad was heading, "Shouldn't you go with your fellow soldiers now?" It was around this time that Hoggle noticed that Tristan was carrying something and he couldn't move his eyes the thing in his arms. Tristan had it wrapped in his cloak.  
  
Tristan noticed what Hoggle was starting at and smirked. "A guest of the queen's," he explained, "She sort of fainted as she was exploring the grounds."  
  
Tristan shifted the weight of the bundle in his hands so as not to drop the out cold figure, "Well I better bring her to the castle for some rest... You could be joining your fellow soldiers soon... right?"  
  
"Uh yeah."  
  
Tristan nodded and left Hoggle standing in the path  
  
Turning around, Hoggle looked down the path that would lead him back to the soldiers and started down that way. He paused as he pondered who it could be shrugged as he started walking towards where the soldiers were  
******  
  
Ambrosias looked curiously at sir Dydimus as the gallant knight kept trying to hold his breath, usually getting a shade of blue on his face by the time he gave in to take another breath.  
  
He looked at the dog and frowned, "What are you looking at?!"  
Ambrosias ran off, leaving Dydimus to try and forget that his home stunk....a lot.  
  
Oh... Anya just had to go...  
******  
  
Sarah's eyes slowly opened causing her to worry. she couldn't see anything. All she knew that she felt something draped on top of her and that she was lying on a somewhat cushioned surface. she assumed that wherever she was located at, this was a bed she was lying on.  
  
A door opened and soon a light filled part of the room as someone with a lantern walked in. Sarah sat up and looked at the advancing light as it got closer to her, wary of whoever it may be that was bringing the light in.  
  
The light came close enough so that she could see that she was indeed sitting on a bed... A rather crude looking one that was resting on top of a straw covered floor. She could also see that what was draped on her was not a blanket but a man's cloak. She looked up at the person carrying the light but the very same thing which allowed her to see the bed she was sitting on prevented her from seeing the man's face. Well, she figured it was a man since what she could see of him was pretty much built slightly.  
  
"How's your head?," the voice asked, revealing to her that it had been the very person who had grabbed her earlier.  
  
Sarah frowned, "It was a lot better before you came along."  
  
There was a soft chuckle from the stranger, "Sorry but you were getting to be annoying with all that struggling."  
  
"Oh and you wouldn't have thought if some strange person was attacking you?"  
  
The man seemed to give a fake gasp of mock horror, "Me? Attack you?... I was merely... detaining you. I'm sorry if those goblin's hurt your arm with that initial .... advance against your freedom of movement... They are still learning to be gentle with their captives..."  
  
"But why grab me in the first place?"  
  
"I hadn't grabbed on to you, you would have run off with your friend," The man simply replied as he brought a hand to the light as he made a glass appear in his hand in a gesture to offer it to her, "Something to drink?"  
  
"No thanks," Sarah said as she declined his offer, watching as the silhouette of the man seemed to pace the room slightly, somehow allowing the light to just float where he had placed it. "What's wrong with me leaving with my friend? We didn't do anything to you."  
  
The figure paused in mid-stride as he looked at her, allowing the light to fall on his face for the first time to reveal his striking looks and the few strands of blonde hair that fell across his striking blue eyes. The expression on his face seemed to set the seriousness of what he had to say next, "That we know of... You see, we don't know a thing about you or your friend... you just appear out of nowhere and start walking around like you have a purpose... Not to mention that you show up right after the previous king died so you caught us in a transition period between rulers... Something that is often considered a kingdom's most vulnerable time. Now you have to admit that is rather... suspicious don't you think?"  
  
Sarah frowned, "I guess... But really! We don't mean any harm... besides. What could me and a small child do against you or anything else in the kingdom?"  
  
He gave a small smirk, "Yes indeed. What could something so small do?... Someone probably said the same thing when they came across a scorpion or a black widow... no offense but... Looks can be deceiving"  
  
He shook his head as he looked at Sarah, "Excuse me but... Do you mind if I ask your name? I kind of would like to know the name of the person who I had so rudely taken from her friend."  
  
"It's Sarah."  
  
"Sarah?," the man repeated only to see her nod, "What a nice name... Sarah..." He frowned as the sound of that name made him wonder where he had heard of that name before... It wasn't very common in this world that's for sure...  
  
He offered his hand to Sarah, "My name's Tristan."  



	4. Questions Raised

The Resurrection Quest part 4  
  
Wow.. classes have really kept me busy! sorry for the delay. Here's part 4 :  
  
***and now... our feature presentation*****  
  
Cole looked at Jareth, "Do you know where they took Sarah?"  
  
Jareth frowned as he guided Cole down a path. "Not for sure," he answered, "But I have a good idea on the location...the castle."  
  
Cole looked to the horizon and saw the dingy castle but noticed that as they walked, they seemed to be getting further and further from the castle.  
  
"Then why are we going away from the castle?"  
  
Jareth chuckled, "Trust me... We'll get to the castle..."  
  
**********  
  
Anya looked impatiently at Tristan as he walked into the throne room.  
  
"Well?!," she asked, "Did you catch them?"  
  
"Not all of them," Tristan replied, "The young boy ran off and the guards couldn't find him."  
  
Anya frowned, "Incompetent!... Those guards can't even catch a child?! What do we pay them for?"  
  
"Ummm... your majesty?," a royal advisor standing next to her volunteered, "We don't pay them."  
  
"Fine then," Anya said with a scowl, "What do we allow them to continue BREATHING for?"  
  
"With all due respect Anya," Tristan commented as he heard her frustrated exclamations, "Other than loosing the kid, they haven't failed you once... a lot better than Jareth's guards."  
  
"True," Anya agreed, "But by using your thought process, other than capturing the one, they haven't helped me once, either."  
  
Tristan sighed, "Were you always this pessimistic?"  
"Were you always this optimistic?," Anya countered before she changed the conversation back to its original topic, "So, you have the girl?"  
  
Tristan nodded, "She's locked in one of the dungeons, But judging from how she acts, I believe we can afford to move her to one of the more accommodating rooms."  
  
Anya shrugged, "If you want to... fine.. Go ahead. Just be sure to find out what she and her friend are doing here."  
  
Tristan nodded, "I will... Sarah seems to be the type that isn't afraid to share information."  
  
Any, gave a surprised look," Sarah?"  
  
"You know her?"  
  
Anya , who seemed to have recovered somewhat, shook her head, "No.. It's just tat I've heard of that name before. I wonder..."  
  
Tristan looked curiously at Anya as a thoughtful look came across her youthful face... expecting her to make a connection of some sort to the Underground's unannounced visitor.  
  
Anya shrugged it off, "No its silly... That name is very common amongst their species... Can't be her."  
Tristan slowly nodded, "Can't be who?"  
  
"Nothing Tristan," Anya replied... still somewhat distracted. She looked at him, "Why don't you go to your room and get some rest? You don't know when your next chance for sleep will come..."  
  
"Yes that is a good idea, " Tristan agreed, taking note of how she hastily changed the subject, "Speaking of which, shouldn't you get some rest as well?"  
  
Anya smiled, "That's why I like you... You think about almost anything... Don't worry I will get some sleep after I get a few more things done. Now... you go do what you need to do and get some rest. I need you at your best... not exhausted."  
  
Tristan nodded to Anya and then walked out of the throne room.. leaving Anya to work on her duties.  
  
After Tristan left, Anya looked to the rather depressed looking advisor.  
  
"Now... what were we talking about?," she asked with a rather cruel looking grin....  
**********  
  
Sarah looked to the door as she heard it open. But instead of Tristan, several Goblin guards came in.  
  
worried, Sarah got up from the bed she had been on and moved backwards only stopping when her back hit the wall.  
  
A guard on each side, her wrists were grabbed and she was led out of the room. when the small group was bathed by the light in the hall, Sarah, squinted her eyes until her eyes could adjust to the brightness.  
  
"Where are we going?," Sarah asked as she was blindly led along.  
  
"Commanding officer's orders," one answered, not loosing step, "You are to be relocated."  
  
The rest of the trip took place in silence. Sarah, once her vision was back, used this time to see the path they were taking... just in case...  
  
After going up what seemed like an infinite amount of steps, a single door became visible at the top of the flight. A guard opened the door and promptly pushed her in... slamming the door behind her.  
  
Sarah heard the turning of the door's lock as she looked about the room. Judging from the layout of the room and the amount of steps she had to climb, she was in a tower.. She had to admit it was a better room. Lit by sunlight that streamed from two windows high up in the wall, Sarah could see that there was a canopy bed in the center of the room. Against a wall were a desk and a wardrobe which through further investigation proved to be full of dresses. Every style came in a variety of sizes to accommodate any female that happened to be locked within these walls. Another look about the room turned up a door that led to her own bathroom.   
  
Still, with all the added perks, it was nothing to being able to walk around freely. Tristan or whomever he was working for, didn't seem to want to give her that... a reminder that she was still a prisoner.  
  
**********  
Cole looked at the castle which seemed to be further away now.  
  
"You're going the wrong way!," he complained.  
  
Jareth stopped and glared at Cole, "I am not!"  
  
Cole was about to protest but another look from Jareth shut him up.  
  
Jareth sighed, "Just come along... I'm not going to waste time when my life is on the line."  
  
"But you're a-ready dead!"  
  
"Right now maybe... but the day is young."  
  
**********  
  
Tristan had finished his duties for the day and was on his way to his room when a thought came to him. Anya certainly reacted strangely when he had mentioned Sarah's name. Why was that?.. and why did the name sound so familiar to him?  
  
He walked into the castle library and went searching their archives. Surprisingly it was rather easily to find a few scrolls on someone by the name of Sarah. Apparently it was rather recent. Otherwise her story would have been in a regular book. Taking the scrolls, he sat down and began to read. 


	5. Disturbing news

Sarah was in the ballroom again. Dancing to the now all to familiar tune that haunted her for so long. Her dance partner was the same tall figure. She was entranced... Like so many times she had dreamt this before.  
  
But something about the scene was different. She could feel it.  
  
Then, after her first moments of uneasiness, she understood why. Amongst the dancers that gathered around Sarah and Jareth, was a short figure that just glared through his mask. Unlike the others however, this one's menacing glare was strictly reserved for the Goblin King. Sarah couldn't make out the face behind the demonic looking mask but the cold look coming from those dark pupils made her shiver...  
  
Jareth didn't seem to notice as it appeared that he was still looking at her... smiling. Her gaze was on him now but not for long. Someone bumped into her that caused her to look at the offending party. It was that small person again.  
  
The person in the mask gave a dark smile and pointed at the clock... reminding Sarah about the time.  
  
Sarah felt as if she were watching a movie now... unable to control what happened next. She pulled away from Jareth and ran to the edge of the crystal... smashing the surface with the chair.   
  
Amongst the horrified screams of the dancers... a maniacal laugh rang in her ears.  
  
******  
  
Sarah's eyes opened quickly as she sat up from the bed and looked around frantically until she remembered where she was.  
  
Sighing, she fell back onto her pillow and stared at the high ceiling as she thought about her dream. With this being the Underground that could dream could mean anything... or nothing at all. Who the hell was that person and was he there before just un-noticeable?  
She fretted about this but finally gave up... going back to sleep.  
  
******  
  
Tristan was dumbfounded as he looked at the scroll. Staring back at him was a picture of Sarah. That however wasn't what got his attention... It was the history associated with her.  
  
Tristan got up and paced the room a bit... wondering what to do... She seemed so NICE... But this made him doubt his sense of judgment.  
  
Glancing down at the table and seeing her picture there... taunting him... he pushed the scrolls off the table. It couldn't be true! He couldn't believe it. That nice woman he spoke with earlier... Responsible for such chaos... such pain?  
  
"Hard to believe, I know," a voice said from behind, "But such is life."  
  
Tristan didn't even have to turn around to know who it was, "So Anya, you did know who she was?"  
  
"Yes I did, Tristan. You don't tend to forget what caused such a big change in your family's lives..." Anya walked towards the table, pausing long enough to put the scrolls back on the table. Tristan watched as Sarah's face was revealed to him once more as Anya opened up the scroll, "Now you know why I said to be careful."  
  
Tristan nodded, "I didn't know she could be so...so..."  
"Cold?... Sometimes your dream girl isn't really a dream. Sometimes it's a nightmare."  
"How could she do such a thing?"  
  
  
Why don't you ask her?," Anya suggested, "It won't stop bothering you until you confront your problem."  
  
Tristan sighed and reluctantly nodded, moving towards the door. Anya watched Tristan walk out of the door and then turned her attention towards the scrolls. Scanning through it, she frowned.  
  
Things were deceiving...  
  
******  
  
Cole watched as the castle got further and further in the distance.  
"I don't care what you say, we're going the wrong way!," Cole complained.  
  
Jareth clenched his teeth, "for the last time... We are going the right way!"  
  
Cole jumped and would have surely fallen down if it hadn't been for the ghost holding his hand.  
  
Jareth smirked, "Not bad for someone who technically doesn't have a body... Impressed?"  
Cole shook his head, "Nah... I saw 'Ghost' last week."  
  
Jareth gave a puzzled look, "Geez boy, how often do you see ghosts?"  
"About five times each day."  
Jareth shook his head and continued walking... dragging Cole along, "Let's keep it moving."  
  
******  
  
Tristan sat in a chair across from Sarah's bed as she slept... not making a sound... allowing the woman to sleep.   
  
Watching her chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm, his heart softened. How could someone so peaceful looking can cause so much destruction?  
  
  
  
Anya's words echoed to him... Sarah was no innocent... She destroyed! The scrolls even confirmed it.  
  
He caused his heart to grow hard once more as Sarah stirred and looked at him curiously.   
"Tristan? What are you doing here?," she asked as she got off the bed. Tristan didn't answer and remained still which caused Sarah to grow uneasy, "Tristan? What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"  
  
Tristan was silent for a bit longer as Sarah came closer. "The answer to both of those my dear," he replied looking up at her, eyes giving a cold look as he stood up, "... is you."  
  
Sarah looked confused, "What?..."  
Tristan stepped closer to Sarah. "You probably didn't think that I would find out...," he commented softly.  
  
Sarah grew more confused and walked over even closer to where Tristan was, curiosity overcoming cautiousness, "What are you talking about Tristan?"  
"About what you did, Sarah!"  
"Tristan, I don't know what you're talking about perhaps if you just told me..."  
  
Tristan couldn't believe how Sarah was acting and shook his head, "No... quit mocking me...," he warned.  
"But I don't know what you're talking a-"  
  
Sarah was interrupted as Tristan pinned her against the wall... His eyes ablaze with anger, "Damn it Sarah! I'm not a child. You just can't lie to be like I don't know better. You know very well what you did... You killed Jareth!"  
  
Sarah's eyes widened at the news that was so venomously given to her, "What?!"  
  
"You heard me," Tristan replied, his voice devoid of any emotion as he spat out what Sarah needed to know, "Jareth would be alive if it wasn't for you. You called upon him... went back on your wish... solved the Labyrinth... took back your brother..."  
  
Sarah opened up her mouth to defend herself but Tristan continued, "ALL of that would have been fine. But you just wouldn't stop at that."  
  
Sarah tried to move but Tristan's arm kept her against the wall, she held her breath as Tristan pulled his head closer so all she could see was the hatred in his eyes, "Oh no... You couldn't go home happy with the kid could you? Not satisfied until you said those Goddamn words. COULD YOU?!"  
  
Tristan studied Sarah's expression. "Why the hell are you crying?," he asked, "You must've realized that your brother wasn't there after you did that test of faith thing. Did it even occur to you that your brother was back in his crib?"  
  
Sarah's eyes were all watered up, "No... I thought..." She didn't finish what she was going to say... She couldn't. How do you respond to someone telling you that you caused someone's death? She just stood there...tears flowing freely from her eyes.  
  
Tristan pulled back as the river of tears came to his attention. How could she be crying so much if she was capable of such cruelty? Unless...  
  
...Oh God.  
Tristan's face softened as he tilted Sarah's head up so he could look in her eyes, "You really didn't know, did you?," Tristan asked. Seeing Sarah nod, still crying, a pang of guilt hit Tristan. "God... Sarah... I'm so sorry..."  
  
Sarah shook her head, "It's ok Tristan...It's just that Jareth didn't tell me... He said it was a case of Goblinfluenza."  
  
"How'd you know about the Goblinfluenza?," Tristan asked, "Jareth was practically paralyzed when that took effect so he couldn't have told you."  
"He told me yesterday."  
"But Jareth died two days ago!"  
"I know... But that's why Cole and I came here... Jareth wanted us to help him get back in his body."  
"WHAT?"  
  
Ok...now Tristan was utterly confused. 


	6. sad memories

Tristan looked dumbfounded at Sarah's story. Could this be true? Jareth wasn't completely dead? Looking at the expression on her face confirmed what she had been telling him. She could bring him back to life!  
  
"If this can be done," Tristan started, "That would be great!"  
"But the question is... Will I be allowed to?"  
Tristan thought about it, "You should... I'll talk to Anya about this. She'll be ecstatic by the idea you could bring her cousin back to life. Jareth was her favorite cousin after all."  
  
Sarah smiled. If that was the case, then perhaps that would mean more help on her quest.   
"Cool. Then everything could be like it was supposed to be!" she commented excitedly. Jareth would be alive and well. She'd be able to enjoy herself in the Labyrinth then... Tristan and Anya would go back home as if nothing happened.  
  
She frowned... Ok.. so it wasn't perfect but its how things were supposed to be.  
  
Tristan apparently thought the same thing because he was frowning now too. He snapped out of it though, long enough to put up a false smile and force out the next part, "Well, I guess I'll go tell Anya then."  
  
Sarah nodded, "Thanks Tristan."  
Tristan nodded silently as he walked to the door, not even pausing to look at her.  
  
As the door shut, Sarah felt a pang of guilt as she wondered if she seemed too eager to be rid of Tristan.  
  
"I'm sorry Tristan," she muttered, knowing Tristan wouldn't be able to hear her, "I didn't mean for it to sound that way."  
Sighing she lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling once again, caught in her thoughts...  
  
******  
  
Tristan walked down the steps in a grumpy mood. Was Sarah really that eager to be rid of him? Granted he had only known her for about half a day and part of it consisted of him kidnapping her and practically calling her a murderess. But other than that he was likeable wasn't he?  
  
He shook his head. No... she was probably just excited with the prospect of helping Jareth become alive again to even consider that once Jareth comes back to life, that would mean that Anya's basis for being ruler here was gone. Meaning that she would have to go back home. And where she went, he was expected to follow as her protector and traveling companion. Although he wasn't required too, he was practically raised to believe that as his main role in life. A mere pawn that served the one who had shown him such kindness so long ago, when he was but a child.  
  
Reaching the bottom of the steps, his pace became slower as he became immersed in his memories... He was almost in a trance-like state as the screams of horror and pain coming from his mother and sisters haunted him.   
  
He stopped in the middle of the hallway as all he could see was the landscape of that fateful day when his family was lost to him.   
  
******  
  
The heat from the burning buildings reclaimed his senses as the child looked around in a panic.   
  
"Mom! Dad!.." he yelled as he tried to look through the mass of townspeople running feverishly from the horsemen chasing them. The young Tristan, however, ran the opposite direction of the townspeople in search of his family... finally finding his dad. Tristan stopped as he looked at his father in shock as his father's gaze had him fixed to the spot. Tristan's eyes watered as he made the grim realization that his father wasn't looking at him. His father wasn't looking at anyone...  
  
"No!," he rushed over to his dad in the hopes of helping him but it was too late. Taking in gulps of air as he tried not to loose control, he reached his fingers over to his dad's face and brushed the eyelids closed over the glassy stare his dad had. Giving his father one last hug, he rocked back and forth. This couldn't be happening... Dad didn't do anything!   
  
It was his mother's own screams, followed by his sisters', that brought his attention away from his dad. "Mom? Shandra? Cassie?"  
  
Abandoning his father's corpse he ran towards the source of the sound and found them to be coming from the meeting hall that was on fire. Seeing the door chained, he realized why they hadn't gotten out already.   
  
Tristan clenched his fists and ran over to help them only to have one of the horsemen ride up beside him and knock him down hard. As the boy slipped from unconciousness all he could hear were the sounds of the screams...  
  
******  
  
"Sir?," a Goblin guard asked Tristan, "Are you ok?"  
  
Tristan's thoughts came to that of the present when he felt the guard tug at his shirt. "Ummm... yeah," Tristan answered, "Just thinking."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeeahhh..."  
  
Damn. He had another one of those spells again...  
  
******  
  
The two wanderers trekked across the Labyrinth, seemingly going no where. Cole still thought Jareth was wrong and Jareth was on his last nerve which was apparent from how his answers to Cole's questions came out more like a growl...  
  
"...Are we there yet?"  
"no."  
"How 'bout now?"  
"No."  
"Now?"  
"Nooo..."  
"....ummm... now?"  
"No...  
"...now?"  
  
Jareth stopped in his tracks and calred at Cole. "I'll tell you when we get there!," he pratically yelled. The expression on his face showed that he was far from happy.  
  
Cole frowned and nodded, "Ummm... ok."  
"That's better. We are very close now.... Not ...there... but close now."  
"It's about time. I felt like we walked the entire length of this labyrinth!"  
Jareth smirked, "That's why I allow 13 hours to solve the Labyrinth. Three hours to walk this pathway. Ten hours to find it."  
  
Cole nodded as he looked behind him at the castle that was far away from them, "It sure doesn't feel like we're close."  
  
"Keep looking at the castle."  
"What?"  
"Keep looking... you'll see."  
  
Curious, Cole did just that... watching the slowly drifting clouds float past the castle and the occasional bird fly by in the skyline. After a few minutes some clouds for some reason stopped floating by and just stopped in front of the castle, blocking Cole's view. Just then, he felt Jareth grab him by the shoulders and spin him around so he was facing the direction they had been walking for the past few hours. It what seemed to be empty space before, was the castle.  
  
"How'd...?"  
"Things are not always what they seem here," the ghost replied with a smirk, "Told you we were going the right way.... Now for the hard part."  
"What? You mean the last part wasn't hard enough?"  
  
Jareth chuckled and pointed at a ravine that had formed in the middle of the path, "We have to get past that."  
  
"But that wasn't there a minute ago," Cole protested.  
"Neither was the castle," Jareth answered, "But its there now. It appears when the Castle shows itself."  
  
"Then can't we wait for it to disappear?"  
"We could... but then we'd have to deal with the cleaners."  
"What's that?," Cole asked, "Maids?"  
"No... Just trouble for those in their path.," Jareth replied, "You have a better chance with the ravine."  
"But that's not Fa- mmmmph!"  
  
"Don't ever say that," Jareth growled as he kept his hand over Cole's mouth, "I... don't want...to hear it!"  
  
He looked at Cole's wide eyes as he moved his hand from his mouth and sighed, "Let's just go..."  
  
******  
  
Sarah lay lazily on the bed and only sat up when she heard the door knowb turn.  
  
"That was fast of him," she thought to herself as she got off the bed to greet her new found friend. Her smile faded, however, as she saw the figures rushing at her through the doorway, grabbing at her arms.  
  
They latched onto her and started to drag her to the doorway.  
"What's going on ?!!!," she yelped as she struggled against the far-from gentle grasp of the guards that grabbed her. The goblins didn't say a word but continued dragging her down the flight of stairs and into the hallway.  
  
Tristan, who was still talking to the goblin guard, looked u when he heard Sarah's yell. Rushing away from the guard he ran towards the mass of Goblins. 'Guards STOP!," he yelled out to the group, "That's an order!"  
  
They stopped and looked at Tristan silently as the one that seemed in charge of the group stepped forward., "Yes sir?"  
  
Tristan saw the panicked look on Sarah's face but then looked at the Goblin, "And what the hell do you think you're doing?"  
"Transferring the prisoner."  
"But I didn't give any orders. Who did? Where are you taking her?"  
The Goblin shook his head, "I'm sorry sir, we're not to tell you."  
Tristan looked surprised, "And why not?"  
"It's believed to be a risk if you were aware of her location."  
  
Tristan shook his head in disbelief. "I don't believe this..." When he looked up he realize that the guards had continued moving. "Hey!," Tristan hollered as he started to run after them only to have his path blocked by his own soldiers. He looked at them in surprise.  
  
"Sir, let us finish our task," the goblin guard said, "If you don't like it, go talk to the queen. It's her orders."  
  
"Trust me.... I will," Tristan growled as he saw them disappear through another hallway. 


	7. Complications Complications...

The Resurrection Quest Part 7  
  
Tristan rushed into the throne room and glared angrily at Anya. "Where are those guards taking her?," he sked quickly, skipping all formalities.  
  
Anya, who wasn't at all surprised at his entrance simply gave him a slightly exhausted look. "Let me guess...this is about that Sarah," she commented with a frown, avoiding Tristan's glare... only looking up to see his nod, "Figures.. I was hoping you wouldn't find out."  
  
Tristan looked at her curiously and persisted, "Where is she?"  
"I can't tell you. Too much of a risk of you allowing her to leave."  
"But what's wrong with that? She didn't do anything."  
"Tristan, she killed the king," Anya started, "She has to answer to the laws of our world."  
"But she didn't know!"  
  
Anya glared at Tristan, seemingly loosing patience, "Tristan, she's lying to you... NO one could possibly be that stupid not to know what they did..."  
  
Tristan shook his head. "She's telling the truth... I saw it in her eyes," he protested, "She even..."  
"Tristan you don't know what you are saying," Anya interrupted, "She's a cruel-hearted, spoiled brat who wished an innocent child away! How can you trust someone like that?!"  
  
Tristan took a breath, gritting his teeth, "And why are you so willing to believe her to be such a monster? She made a mistake... a stupid...idiotic one ... but a mistake nonetheless and you want to punish her still? Imprisoning her is not going to help bring Jareth back!"  
  
At the mentioning of this, Anya snarled as she leapt up at Tristan and shoved him. Despite her size, Anya proved to be quite strong as Tristan found himself landing on the floor, looking up at her in surprised. Anya was far from happy.  
"I guess the fact she killed a king doesn't matter," she vented, "Or the fact that the king happened to be my cousin!"  
  
She looked like she could kill at that moment. What held her back was beyond Tristan's knowledge and he just looked at her as she hid her emotions of anger behind a mask of indifference once again. She picked up an unsealed letter from a small table and tossed it onto Tristan's chest. "Should you care... I wasn't the one who chose this," Anya said as she left the room, leaving a confused Tristan with the message.  
  
Sitting up, Tristan unfolded the paper and read the message written inside. As he continued reading, he seemed to grow even more tense as his finger traced against the broken seal of the sender. When he was done reading, he tossed the letter to the floor as he scrambled to his feet in an effort to find his queen.  
  
"Anya!"  
  
**********  
  
Cole watched as Jareth studied the ravine and smiled.  
  
"So... How are we getting across?," Cole asked, "Jumping to the other side?"  
Jareth nodded, "Something like that."  
Cole pulled back and shook his head, "Oh no! I'm not about to jump off a perfectly good ledge!"  
"Sure you are, "Jareth replied, "If you don't the cleaners will get you." He pat Cole on the back, "Don't worry about it. I'll jump with you to make sure you have the right timings."  
"Oh that makes me feel better. If you mess up you're no worse off. I am!"  
  
"Dammit Cole! You're as stubborn as your babysitter!," Jareth growled, "Personally I don't want my main form of communication with the living to get killed, but if you're so insistent on guaranteeing your demise then so be it!"  
  
Cole was about to ask Jareth what demise meant when he heard a loud crashing noise behind him. Turning around his eyes widened as he saw a large drill like thing coming towards him, "What's that?!"  
Jareth smirked and bend down next to Cole, "That... would be the cleaners... Now will you trust me?"  
Cole gave a nod which Jareth took as a yes and so gave a simple order, "Jump."  
  
Hearing the cleaners coming from behind, Cole jumped as far as he could.  
"I hate this place!!!" Cole yelled as he neared the other side of the ravine only to be alarmed by the fact he had missed the ledge altogether and was falling down the ravine. Instinctively, he grabbed at the side of the wall for anything that could stop his fall. Finding nothing he closed his eyes as he awaited his rapidly coming death but only felt his hand being grabbed and being yanked up slightly. After slamming against the ravine's wall, he looked up and saw that the cleaners had driven into the ravine and was coming down at a rapid rate. Flattening himself against the wall, he watched as the cleaners fell past him quickly. Two figures jettisoned from the machine and floated down, bickering after they deployed their parachutes.  
  
"Idiots," a voice commented next to Cole, "honestly I wouldn't be surprised if the term 'ignorant' was part of the Goblin species scientific name. For crying out loud...They had to go out of the species to find a decent ruler!"  
Cole looked over at the ghost of Jareth in surprised. If he was there, then who was holding him from a gruesome death?  
  
Jareth apparently saw the look of confusement on Cole and chuckled, "I may be a bit of a poltergeist but that doesn't mean I work miracles. Good thing this ravine is full of helping hands."  
  
"Helping hands?," Cole repeated as he looked up and saw a withered, slimely looking gray hand covered in warts, holding him. "EW!"  
"Now now... don't insult it," Jareth scolded with a smile, "Now the next part of the trip is easy..."  
  
"Easy?! I have to climb out of this damn thing!"  
"Would you rather hit those rocks down below? Be one big Shish-Cole-bob?," Jareth snapped back, "You don't have to climb anyway. Just tell the helping hand you want to go right."  
  
Cole gave a suspicious look but then turned to the helping hand, "Ummm... could you take me to the right?" As Cole said that, several other hands appeared on the side of the mountain. Quickly Cole was passed hand to hand until he was pushed into a hole in the ravine wall. A door like structure closed behind him bathing him in the darkness.  
  
"Great. NOW where am I?"  
  
**********  
  
Tristan looked around the castle in vain for Anya but was unable to find her. His thoughts drifting to Sarah, he wondered where she could ha e been moved, the dungeons' were too obvious..  
  
He sighed. Even without the dungeons in his search, that would take more time than he had. Even if he did find her, they wouldn't allow him near her to help. He needed someone who could get close to her without raising suspicions.  
  
He smiled as an idea of who came to mind... 


	8. Revelations

The Resurrection Quest part 8  
  
Hoggle walked toward the mess tent after a hard day of drill. Finally, he would get a break from the strenuous activities and enjoy a somewhat relaxing meal..... well... by army standards.   
  
"Hoggle," a voice called f4rom the side of the tent, "I need to speak with you."  
  
Hoggle's eyes widened as he heard the voice... This can't be happening! He was SO CLOSE to a semi-hot meal and it looked like he would have to miss that now. He sighed and trudged over to where the voice was.  
  
Looking at him, Hoggle gave a somewhat surprised expression when he found Tristan standing there, "SIR!"  
  
Tristan gave a faint smile at the greeting Hoggle gave him but that smile was short lived as he remembered what he came there for. "Hoggle... I need to talk to you in private...."  
  
Hoggle frowned as his stomach protested this activity that didn't involve food but Hoggle reluctantly nodded and complied... following Tristan to the outskirts of camp, far away from the other soldiers.  
  
"I'm sorry I pulled you from your meal," Tristan apologized, "but I assure you there will be plenty of time for that later. You see... I_" Tristan paused as he noticed Hoggle biting his lip, trying not to say something. Tristan rolled his eyes, "what is it?"  
  
Hoggle shook his head which clued in Tristan that it wasn't a very nice remark.  
  
The commanding officer sighed, "Hoggle.... say what you're thinking. Its hard for me to do my job if I'm not aware of the mindset of my troops. Now.....what were you going to say?"  
  
Hoggle gave a defeated look as he reluctantly answered, "I was going to say 'tell that to my stomach 'cous I'se hungry!"  
  
Tristan chuckled but caught himself. Putting a serious face on he got back to the task at hand, "Sorry Hoggle... This is a bit more important than lunch. ... It's a rather delicate matter and I need your help. It will require me transferring you from the army back to the castle."  
  
Hoggle' ears perked up at the mentioning of this, "Wot?"  
"I need you to work at the castle."  
Hoggle was ecstatic, "That's great!... Wait a minute... wots the catch?"  
  
Tristan smiled, "I need you to track down a person in the castle and keep an eye on the people around her. You'll then tell me everything that goes on while I try to solve her situation."  
  
Hoggle looked confused, "Her?... situation?," he repeated, trying to understand the scenario, "But why me?"  
  
Tristan sighed and leaned closer, not wanting to take the risk of being overheard. "Because I need someone who I can trust and won't blab to Anya what we are doing," he whispered.  
  
"You mean Anya doesn't know of this?," Hoggle asked, "Why would I keep something from her? It's suicide to do something that stupid! I AIN'T D--" The last few words were muffled as Tristan put a hand over Hoggle's mouth.  
  
"Quiet you moron!," Tristan whispered harshly, "If Anya gets wind of this we won't be able to help Sarah!"  
  
Hoggle's eyes widened even more at that, "MMMPPHH!!!" This just caused Tristan to hold his hand over Hoggle's mouth even longer until he was sure Hoggle wouldn't say anything else. When he felt it was safe, he lifted his hand and looked at Hoggle with a look so serious that one could tell the situation he wanted to fix was a rather dangerous one.  
  
"Will you help me Hoggle?"  
  
Hoggle nodded.  
  
**********  
  
"...49 bottles of beer on the wall... 49 bottles of beer.... you take one down and pass it around 48 bottles of beer on the wall. 48 bottles of beer on the wall.... 48 bottles of beer... you take one down and pass it around...47 bottles of beer on the wall..." Cole sang boredly as sat in the middle of the oubliette.  
  
Jareth shook his head as Cole started another verse of that song. "Cole, Stop it."  
  
"...47 bottles of beer..... you take one down and pass it around 46 bottles of beer on the wall...."  
"Cole stop it."  
"...46 bottles of beer on the wall..."  
"Cole..."  
"46 bottles of beer..."  
"COLEEEE..."  
"you take one down and pass it around.."  
"IF YOU DON'T STOP I SWEAR I'LL NAIL YOU ON THE WALL WITH THE OTHER 45 BOTTLES!"  
  
Cole stopped singing and looked over in the direction Jareth's voice came from, "FINE, I'll stop.......spoilsport."  
Jareth rubbed a temple as he started to understand what would motivate so many people to wish children away..."Cole... have you even considered LOOKING for a way out? There's a door in this oubliette.... USE IT!"  
  
Cole smirked, "You could have mentioned that earlier."  
"You wouldn't let me," Jareth countered, "Just started to sing like a bloody lunatic!"  
"Well at least I don't dress like one."  
Jareth glared at Cole and pointed a finger at him, "Don't .....push.... me...."  
"Whatcha gonna do?," Cole asked as he located the weird door thing and moved it against a wall and opened it, "Hmm... dead boy?"  
  
Jareth gritted his ghost teeth. "Just.... a few... more... hours..."  
  
**********  
  
Sarah looked around the room she had been placed in. It looked relatively similar to the room she was in earlier so why did they find it necessary to move her?  
  
She then remembered Tristan. They pretty much ignored him when he tried to make them stop. Were they making sure he didn't know where she was? she groaned. Tristan had been her best chance to get out and help Jareth. Whoever ordered for her to be moved apparently wasn't keen on the idea. And she had an idea who as well...  
  
The one taking Jareth's place.  
  
Ohh... it made perfect sense.! If Jareth came back to life... the throne was his... and new ruler would be out of a job... It was a warped version of job security.  
  
"You seem to have it all figured out," a voice said from behind her.  
  
Sarah jumped slightly and turned immediately around to see a short old looking Dwarf that was looking back at her, a slight grin on his face as he stepped closer to her.  
  
"The name's Doc," he said, raising his hand to shake Sarah's. Seeing her trying to hold back a laugh he frowned. "No I'm not that Doc. I don't know a Snow White, Sleepy, Sneezy, Bashful, Dopey, Happy, or Grumpy....Well.. I guess Anya could qualify as Grumpy but still.."  
  
He wandered off a bit as he looked at Sarah as if she made him think of something else. He shrugged and got back on track.  
  
"So... you think Anya doesn't want you to help bring Jareth back to life? Yeah.... I guess that would be the LOGICAL explanation but things don't always turn out to be logical in this world.," Doc commented, "The truth is that Anya doesn't know. She never allowed Tristan the chance to tell her."  
  
Sarah gave a confused look at what Doc said but finally spoke up, "Then... why would she have me moved here?"  
  
Doc gave a slight frown and looked away from her, "To be perfectly frank its to help your execution go off without a hitch."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Well you see the great council has deemed it necessary to execute you for the assassination of a highly favored king.. Anya has no choice but to comply. But knowing Tristan, she wants to make sure he doesn't do something stupid like break you out.... That would just complicate matters."  
Sarah sat down in shock, "I'm going to be killed?"  
  
"Well essentially that's the plan.," Doc answered, "It should do your heart good to know that Tristan is trying to help. He's even enlisted the help of your friend Hoggle in an effort to find out where you are. Knowing him, he'd succeed at getting you out so you can help Jareth. Good for you... bad for him and Hoggle."  
  
"How is it bad for them? I'm the one being executed," Sarah answered.  
"Well its a funny thing about the laws of the kingdoms... Someone has to be punished for the crime... If not the guilty party......"  
"Then the person who helped them gets the punishment?"  
"Yes that's the idea," Doc answered, "the way Tristan is doing it will cause him to succeed in breaking you out... but at the cost of his and Hoggle's life."  
  
Sarah shook her head, "I can't let that happen."  
Doc nodded, " I understand. Which is why I am offering my assistance. The way Tristan' doing this will work.... but it'll obviously point him out as the scapegoat. Your only two options is to either allow him to break you out and pray that you can resurrect Jareth before Tristan's execution or... Leave Now..... with me.... no traces... nothing that can get Tristan or Hoggle in trouble...."  
  
Sarah frowned as she thought about it. "Well I don't seem to have as much choice in the matter as you think. I can't allow Hoggle and Tristan to get hurt when I can easily avoid that problem."  
  
Doc nodded, "Very well, come with me."  
  
**********  
  
Tristan and Hoggle arrived at the astle quickly which allowed Tristan time to say one more thing to the Dwarf next to him.  
  
"Don't fail me, Hoggle."  
  
With that, Tristan made his way to the throne room to see if Anya had returned there. Perhaps he could convince her not to go through with the order or maybe allow him a bit more time to correct the matter.  
  
As he reached the throne room he was pleased to find Anya in fact had returned to her throne. The Queen however was still apparently pissed off.  
  
"What is it this time Tristan?!," she snapped at the mage, "This better not be about this Sarah matter."  
  
Tristan frowned. This may be harder than he thought...  
  
"I'm sorry Anya but this does concern Sarah," Tristan apologized, "I would like to allow her for some leave."  
  
Anya scowled at Tristan, "You want me to allow one, who is to be executed for the assassination of a respected king, leave? HA! She's got you wrapped around your finger Tristan. Once she's out of reach of the guards she'll just ditch you and according to law, you'd end up taking her place because you'd be responsible for her escape. She stays locked up. Understand?!"  
  
Tristan merely closed his eyes and reopened them after taking a deep breath, "I understand what you are saying Anya. The Council has put their word in and you must comply... take the life of one who MIGHT HAVE taken the life of a king. I also thank you for your concern about my situation by explaining what could happen if she escaped."  
  
Anya looked at Tristan questionably, "Might have?... Tristan.. Jareth's dead.... She killed him. Where the hell did you get MIGHT HAVE from that?!"  
  
Tristan inwardly smiled but maintained a serious look on his face. Ok... Anya was going to listen to his argument after all... perhaps there was hope. "Anya, If Jareth turned up alive... would you still be required to follow through with the execution?"  
  
Anya gave a skeptical look as she answered, "No I wouldn't...the circumstances for which the council came to their decision would be no more. I'd stop the execution and give word of the new situation so the council could adjust their decision."  
  
"So in layman's terms, Sarah wouldn't be labeled as a killer?"  
  
Seeing Anya nod in response to his last question his smile shone through. "Then I have a solution..."  
  
**********  
  
Hoggle wandered down the hallway looking for any indication to where Sarah could have been taken. Perhaps extra guards or an area that was restricted.   
  
No such luck.  
  
Hoggle grumbled as he leaned against a wall. HE had checked the dungeon area, the regular guest rooms , even the meeting halls.... Which left the towers. ALL THOSE STAIRS!! GAH!  
  
Hoggle sighed as he slid to the floor, allowing his legs some time to relax. Pulling out a biscuit, that Tristan had gotten for him to make up for the lost lunch , he bit into it and swallowed, sending the growling stomach a reward for doing without food for so long. As he rested his head against the wall, a faint sound reached his ears.  
  
  
  
Hoggle looked around curiously and was disturbed to find no one nearby. That voice.... it sounded like Sarah's... but where?  
  
  
  
Hoggle looked around again as he seemed to hear a response to Sarah's question. He wasn't imagining the voices... so where was it coming from?!  
  
  
  
Passageways?...  
  
Just the, Hoggle realized he was sitting next to a small gap between two bricks in the wall. Of course! They were in a hidden passage way. Her and the Doc! But why would Sarah want to go to Jareth's tomb?   
  
Shrugging, Hoggle Scrambled to his feet and rushed down the hallway in search of Tristan.  
  
**********  
  
Cole blindly crawled through the dark tunnel he had found with the door. All that guided him was a sliver of light that seemed to be beckoning him. Oh he hoped it lead somewhere good...  
  
Jareth's ghost seemed to disappear as Cole entered this tunnel. No wonder. The guy was a ghost.... he could just appear on the other end. So it meant that only Cole would be getting dirty from this.   
  
As he wondered about what possessed him to volunteer to help Jareth, he realized that the dank earth that was once below him was now wood. The light he was following was much larger now too. It had sort of a rectangular outline to it.  
  
Hearing a board creak, Cole froze as the floor seemed to be giving way.  
  
"Not aga-", Cole said just as the wood gave way and he fell through the quickly forming hole in the space below him.  
  
********** 


	9. temper tantrums

Resurrection Quest part 9  
  
CRASH!  
  
Cole opened his eyes as he felt himself land and was surprised to find that he was sitting on a pile of dirty dishes.  
  
"Nice of you to... drop in."  
  
Cole looked over to the speaker and saw that it was Jareth. "What are you smirking at?"  
  
"A boy who's sitting in a sink," Jareth answered with a laugh, "You fell right through the cabinet bottom!"  
  
Cole frowned. "Well at least we're not crawling through that tunnel anymore." By the way.... Where are we?  
  
"We're close... We're in the Goblin City," Jareth answered, "Oh and by the way. I wasn't crawling through that tunnel. You were. One of the perks of me having no real body."  
  
"Show off."  
  
"Whatever. Let's go."  
****  
  
Tristan stared into the empty room, shocked. Oh this wasn't good...  
  
Anya just glanced in the room and walked away, not even looking at Tristan, "Well, it would appear that 'Jareth's last hope' has taken her leave of us," Anya muttered, keeping her tone emotionless.  
  
"Anya," Tristan started, not wanting to believe what it looked like, "I'm sure there's a good explanation for this."  
  
"For what Tristan?!," Anya snapped, clearly a little peeved at all that has been going on, "She flat out ran from us! I told you that she wasn't to be trusted!"  
  
"But Anya, There has to be a reasonable explanation."  
"When did you get so dense Tristan? Had she pulled this stunt after I gave custody of her to you, it would be you that would have to be executed!"  
  
She took a few deep breaths before continuing, trying her hardest to keep her temper.  
"Tristan," Anya started, speaking through clenched teeth, "You are a great soldier, a good mage, and an even better friend... but you're starting to act foolish. She's using you."  
"You should have faith in people, Anya."  
  
"One day that faith will get you killed," Anya replied sadly, "I hope I won't bee here to see it."  
Tristan was somewhat surprised at this, "Anya?"  
Anya ignored him and walked away. Most likely to her throne room.  
  
Tristan watched silently as the small figure disappeared round a corner. Great... he had convinced a weary Anya to allow Sarah a second chance and after all that, Sara disappears. Now Anya won't be as lenient with Sarah should they find her.  
  
Several of the guards backed up as Tristan began to mutter something in a not so well known language. They didn't know what he was saying but they knew that a frustrated mage chanting in an ancient language was anything but good.  
  
"...amitz non FARFE!," Tristan finished, emphasizing the last three words as he released a ball of energy at a vacant wall, releasing a rather large explosive force upon the mortar.  
  
"TRISTAN!," Anya's voice rang out, apparently having heard the explosion, "Not in the Castle! If you break something I SWEAR...."  
  
Tristan tuned Anya out as he looked at the big hole in the wall. Looking at his hand, he had a look of shock on his face. All that rage, all that power stemmed from him...his anger.  
  
"Stupid...Stupid...Tristan," he muttered to himself, "Still acting like a child..."  
  
He sighed and kicked at the rubble.  
  
****  
  
Hoggle was looking for Tristan outside of the castle when he had heard a large explosion above. Looking up, he was surprised to see a large pile of rubble hurtling to the ground. Moving faster than he ever before, he ran for cover.  
  
"'EY! WOT'S THE IDEA?!!" He shouted out to whoever caused that to happen, "I'SE BE WALKIN HERE!"  
  
Seeing a figure peer out from the opening on the side of the castle, he squinted to make out the person... unsure of who he was until the figure called out to him, "HOGGLE? STAY THERE! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU."  
  
Well, so much for secrecy.  
  
Hoggle waited patiently, and almost didn't notice the small figure walking up to him. 


	10. peach pelting

part 10  
  
Hearing someone come from behind him, Hoggle turned around drawing the dagger that was part of the uniform he wore, "Stop right there! I'se got me knife and I'se not afraid to use it!"  
  
He frowned when he realized it was a young boy.  
  
Cole hesitated at sight of the dagger and was considering trying another route to the castle before the arrogant sounding voice reached Cole's ears, "Keep going... It's just Higgle. He's a friend f Sarah's."  
  
Cole nodded and stepped forwards, "Higgle..."  
  
"It's HOGGLE!"  
  
Jareth growled at this, "Big deal...it's just a name. Just tell him why you're here."  
  
Cole nodded and looked back to Hoggle, "Sorry Hoggle... Well anyway, we're just here to see Sarah.... not hurt you."  
  
Hoggle gave a confused look as the child seemed to be looking at something that wasn't there and then back to him, "We?... I'se only see you... and who are you talking to?"  
  
"Jareth."  
"Jareth," Hoggle repeated in a rather disbelieving tone, "Jareth's dead. He's been entombed for over a day now..."  
  
Cole sighed and looked to Jareth, "He doesn't believe me."  
  
Jareth sighted, "No kidding... Ok...Let me deal with this..."  
With that, Jareth walked over to a peach tree and picked three of them.  
  
Hoffle's eyes widened as he saw three peaches floating in mid air, twirling as if Jareth himself were twirling them. He was equally amazed as one peach rose above the others...  
  
Could this be Jareth?  
  
The one peach flew at Hoggle with rapid speed and hit him on the head...then he was pelted with the other two.  
  
Cole looked at Jareth in surprise, "Jareth!"  
  
"Well he deserved it...," Jareth protested, "How could anything be that stupid?"  
  
Cole sighed and looked back at the panic stricken Hoggle who at the time was looking for his hidden assailant, "It's Jareth alright...and he's angry!...well, he's always angry.. but he's back!"  
  
Jareth growled, "You better believe I'm still here you miserable little..."  
  
Hoggle looked over to see the shocked look on Cole's face, "What he say now?"  
Cole shook his head, "Stuff that would get me grounded...You don't want to know."  
  
"Don't want to know what?," another voice replied, "Hoggle, who are you talking to?"  
  
Cole looked curiously to the upcoming mage and frowned... who was he?  
"Cole, that's the guy who took Sarah," Jareth warned, "If he does anything... run."  
  
By the time the man already saw Cole, "Oh... I see..." Tristan walked over to Cole, "are you Sarah's friend?"  
  
Cole gave a reluctant nod.  
"That's what I thought... so you're the one who can speak with Jareth?"   
Once again...the reluctant nod.  
  
"Ask him where Sarah is" Jareth prodded, "and then ask him if he's the one who blew a hole in my castle wall."  
  
Cole looked at Jareth to which the Goblin King gave a defensive stance, "What?... Yeah I saw the hole there! Geez! You've been missing for just over a day and people are turning your house into Swiss cheese... the nerve of it all!"  
  
Cole sighed and turned to Tristan, "Jareth wants to know where Sarah is and whether you blew that hole in his castle."  
  
Tristan sighed, "Yes to the later one. As for the first part of his inquiry I'm rather stumped. You see I had managed to allow Sarah to be transferred over to my custody to see if we could do this resurrection thing. The only problem is that she disappeared before the transference of custody thing. so Anya's a bit more on the temperamental side... Pretty much I have to find her before any of Anya's troops do."  
  
"Well," Jareth muttered, "That just plain sucks..."  
"Yes indeed," Cole replied.  
  
"I know where she's at," Hoggle volunteered, "Well, where she's going..." He looked at Tristan, "She's going over to Jareth's crypt. I'se was looking for you when ya blasted the wall."  
  
"But she doesn't know where the crypt is." Tristan replied.  
  
"I know... I think Doc's leadin her."  
  
Jareth shook his head at the news and turned to Cole, "Great...this is just what we need... Doc's in the picture."  
  
Cole looked concerned, "What's wrong with that?"  
  
"He's not exactly trustworthy," Jareth muttered.  
  
Tristan and Hoggle looked at Cole curiously.  
  
"Would you stop having these conversations and just relay the information?," Tristan complained, "What did he say?"  
  
" Basically Doc's bad news."  
  
Hoggle groaned, "Great. How's do we's find her now?!"  
  
They all thought about the situation at hand until Tristan smiled. "I know..."  
  
****  
  
Sarah wasn't exactly enjoying her walk with Doc at the moment... The hot temperature and the dry air made her mind scream for water and yet they kept on walking...Her pace gradually getting slower as her need for something wet on her lips increased. This made her all the more thankful as she saw a creek just a little ways off the path.  
  
"Oh good water!," she commented, as she started to walk her way over to the stream of water. Doc just turned to look at her, eyes wide, "DON'T GO NEAR THAT!"  
  
Sarah stopped in her tracks at that command as she looked to him curiously, "Why?"  
  
"There are things living in the water," Doc commented, "Hateful ones at that. If you get too close, they will drag you in so you can drown. If you must have water, take this."  
  
Sarah caught a canteen that was heavy with liquid. Looking at it curiously she then looked up at Doc. The older creature chuckled as he saw the look, "Don't worry...it's water... only without the risk of drowning."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you had this?"  
"You didn't tell me you were thirsty so it never occurred to me to offer you any," Doc answered, "I don't need water so often...sometimes I forget that a large portion of a human's body is water."  
  
"Oh." Sarah replied, opening the canteen and taking a large gulp before closing it again, "Thanks for the water by the way."  
  
Doc smiled, "Don't mention it. You'll need it... We have a ways to go and the nights are even hotter in this area for some reason."  
  
****  
  
"You mean Anya gave Dydimus his sensitive smell back?!," Jareth exclaimed... a look of complete surprise on his face as he shook his head, "Oh that is so cruel... so horrid..." He started to laugh, "Boy she makes me proud."  
  
Cole sighed and relayed the message, "He thinks it's funny."  
  
"Well I dun see the humor in it!," Hoggle replied, "Do you know how bad the bog smells?!"  
  
"Yes we're all aware at how bad the bog smells," Tristan replied, "We're at the bog... Now where is that Dydimus?"  
  
"What misfortune hath been brought upon thee!," a voice echoed from one of the hollowed out trees.  
  
"One mystery solved,"Tristan commented as he walked towards the tree, "Sir Dydimus!"  
  
The foxed peeked out of the hole, a clothespin on his nose. "Halt who goes there? None shall pass without my permission...on second thought you have my permission now go... I really don't wanna come out right now."  
  
Tristan and Jareth both growled at this.  
  
"Why does the council keep sending these morons to work for me?," Jareth muttered.  
  
"Dydimus get your furry butt out here right now!," Tristan shouted, pounding on the tree, "We need you to help find Sarah!"  
  
The fox struck his head out, "Milady?... Milady is in danger?"  
  
"If she isn't she may very well soon be if we don't find her first," Tristan replied, "Now will you help us track her?"  
  
Dydimus climbed out of the tree, "Not only will I track her, I shall take care of thy scoundrel that hath abducted thine lady."  
  
Jareth eyed Tristan, "Well on the second part, the job should be easy..."  
  
Cole shook his head.  
  
****  
  
Sarah yawned as she trudged along the trail with Doc leading the way.  
  
"Are we almost there?," She asked tiredly before taking another sip of the nice cool liquid in the canteen  
  
Doc shook his head, "we won't get there tonight. we're stopping in a town before that."  
  
Sarah nodded slightly as she gave another yawn, "I guess you have a point.. I am feeling tired..."   
"That you are..."  
  
Sarah nodded... her eyes growing heavy as she stepped further and further.  
Taking note of an exceptionaly beautiful flower she pointed at one. "What are those?"  
  
Doc looked at the flower and smiled, "'bout time you noticed them... They're Fatiguas. My favorite flower actually. The forest is full of them which is good since the underground medicine men use them as a sleep aid... very potent stuff."  
  
"Really?," Sarah asked, "How potent?"  
  
Doc smiled, "Oh... potent enough for the amount you took to take effect about now..."  
  
Sarah gave a wide eyed look at that response. "You...you drugged me?...How?"  
  
Doc grinned and pulled out a second canteen.... Opening it up, he took a sip of the contents and placed it back in his shirt. Sarah took the hint and stared down at her own canteen.   
  
"Ah...you figured it out. I lied about the creatures in the creek by the way... They were more likely to warn you about me than anything ..."  
  
Sarah dropped the canteen and contemplated running...but where would she go? And how far would she even get?  
  
Of course as she contemplated this, Doc merely laughed as he watched her fall to her knees in exhaustion...  
  
Sarah was out within minutes. 


	11. Two paths diverged

The Resurrection Quest  
  
Well guys after a long absence for classwork and regular work I've decided to see about finishing this series before I start on my new story. Sorry for the long wait and enjoy :)  
  
The same disclaimers still apply.  
  
Part 11  
  
"Have you found anything yet?"  
  
"No. Your Majesty..."  
  
Anya glared at the captain of the guard which made a few bystanders uneasy. "Then why," she asked, teeth gritting together, "did you bother coming here?! Do you at least know HOW she got out?! She can't have just disappeared!"  
  
"I am sorry your Highness... we have not found that out either but rest assured... our men are right on top of that. This murderess will meet her fate soon enough."  
  
Anya nodded, a slight smile on her face. "Jareth will be avenged. If nothing else... that is what I want to happen..."  
  
The guard nodded and made his leave.  
  
Upon the guard's leaving, Anya sighed and shook her head. "Moron," she muttered.  
  
"Maybe she went to Jareth's tomb," a servant nearby chirped up... but stopped talking as he was treated to one of the meanest glares he's ever seen.  
  
"That's the last place she'd go," Anya replied, "She was just making up that ressurection crap to get out of here... willing to shift the blame to Tristan to save her worthless hide!"  
  
If that wasn't bad enough... Tristan still seemed stuck on this ressurection idea... probably out searching for Sarah right now... Why all the damn fuss for a mere human?  
  
Of course he's human too... despite all his training and magical potential he's still human... prone to the same damn faults as the rest of his kind.  
  
Anya smiled once more as a thought came to mind.  
  
Turning to the servant quickly, she narrowed her eyes, "Go fetch the captain... I have a change in orders."  
  
*****  
  
"How's the nose holding up?," Tristan asked as he saw the knight stop at a divide in paths.  
  
"Tis good," came the reply as Dydimus sniffed the ground, then pointing to a path that lead off the main one. "She and someone else went this way."  
  
The group followed the brave knight as he went on the small trail.  
  
"I shall be telling this with a sigh. Somewhere ages and ages hence... Two roads diverged in a wood, and I..." Tristan muttered as they advanced.  
  
"...I took the one less traveled by..." Cole replied.  
  
Smiling, the older man looked at Cole, "...And that has made all the difference. Very good... Do you know this one? Thirty days hath September. April, June and November. All the rest have thirty one. 'cept for February which stands alone... It has twenty eight that's fine..."  
  
"But leap year gives it twenty nine!" Cole finished yet again.  
  
Jareth watched the scene before him and sighed. "I swear of this bunch, I can stand Hoggle the most!"  
  
"Hey!," Cole replied back, "That's not nice!"  
  
"It wasn't meant to be."  
  
*****  
  
"How much did you give here?"  
  
Sarah was greeted to the waking world by this question. One obviously not directed at her. Not that she'd be good for answering at the moment... Although awake... she felt drained... as if someone had stapled her eyes shut... she just couldn't open them. Moving was out of the question too. All she could do was listen...  
  
"I don't remember... didn't think it would last this... wait... I think it's wearing off..."  
  
"No matter... the muscle movement will be minimized in her limbs for awhile at least... Odd side effect when introduced to humans."  
  
The other voice let out a low chuckle, directing his next comment to Sara, "How unfortunate for you... Even the plants are against your quest."  
  
Sarah tried to reply to this... At least ask why they were doing this... something... But all that she accomplished was moving her lips slightly.  
  
"Look she's trying to speak. I think we hit a nerve."  
  
"Might as well stop... the only thing you're accomplishing is warning us about how much of the stuff is still in you."  
  
Sarah could hear a bit of rustling in the background and listened worriedly... Not being able to see made things seem a lot scarier.  
  
Soon the rustling stopped and she could hear the footsteps approaching her once more...  
  
"We'll have to abandon you here I'm afraid but I wouldn't worry... We're leaving you with some company.  
  
Sarah, still trapped in darkness produced by her closed eyes, felt herself being dragged a few feet.  
  
"Oh she's heavy."  
  
"Shut up and push."  
  
With that Sarah felt herself being shoved forward... Off balance she began to fall.  
  
... and fall...  
  
Heart racing Sarah gave a silent scream. 


	12. Jareth don't kill him

_The drill: Labyrinth and all of it's characters are the property of Jim Henson Productions... The 6th sense is the property of some other guys. Anya and Tristan are mine. _  
**The Ressurection Quest  
_Chapter 12 - Jareth don't kill him _**

* * *

It's amazing how something so quick in real time can seem to take so long when you're experiencing it... 

Which would explain why people can say their life flashed before their eyes in troubling moments. In that eternal second, there were many things a person could think about.

In Sarah's descent into the unknown, her thoughts grabbed randomly at images of Cole...Toby...Hoggle... Ludo... Sir Dydimus... even an image of Jareth.

As she landed on something soft, Sarah couldn't help but to wonder why the image of Jareth that flashed before her eyes was when she refused the crystal... his eyes so sad...

"Enjoy their company...They most certainly will enjoy yours."

Sarah's attention came back to the situation at hand. Unable to move... unable to speak... unable to see... but able to hear and feel everything... the unseen company wrapping around her, the two abductors above her laughing...

This wasn't exactly how she figured she'd die but oh well...

"Stop thy dishonorable, evil, knaves!"  
"Yeah! What he said!"  
"Youse got lotsa nerve trying to hurt Sarah!"

Had Sarah the capability to, she would have had a surprised expression on her face. Could she be hearing this right? Or was whatever Doc gave her giving her dellusions?  
"I couldn't have said it better myself. Cole? Does Jareth see her?"  
"She's over here."  
"Good Lad. Hoggle, Dydimus? You know what to do."  
"Right!"  
"YAHHHHH!"  
"YAAAAAAHHH!"

Sarah inwardly laughed as she heard the comedic sounds of Hoggle and Dydimus fighting... and apparently winning. So enthralled with the sounds of the battle, she didn't njotice as another form landed near her.

"Twisted Weeds... Great. Hold on Sarah, we'll get you out."

Sarah's attention was brought back to her predicament as she heard murmurring. Within minutes she could feel an extremely warm sensation wash around her senses as the plant that had hold on Sarah relaxed its grip. Feeling a pair of hands lift her away from the now surrendering plant, a sensation of relief took the place of the warm one...

Upon reaching the top, Tristan lay down Sarah gently before looking to the group's prisoners. One being sat on by Hoggle and the other being held down by an unseen force. A look on the latter seemed to show an extreme look of discomfort.

"Jareth don't kill him," Tristan commented to the air above the writhing prisoner, "We still have to ask them questions."

Cole seemed to be looking to the empty spot as well and turned to Tristan, "He thinks if we kill one the other will be a bit more receptive."  
Tristan sighed, "Is he always this tempermental?"  
Dydimus and Hoggle nodded.

"Figures," Tristan replied with a sigh, "No doubt he and Anya are related..." He looked down at the one being held by Jareth. "So Doc... who is your friend?"  
"Don't waste that question on him," Hoggle interrupted, "I'se know him as well. He's the physician that called Jareth dead to begin with."  
"Well he was," The physican under Hoggle protested, "So maybe I used the human standards for dead instead of Fae... big deal! He should've died by yesterday."  
Hoggle snorted, "Didn't count on him being that stubborn a bastard did you?"

Tristan smiled at the comment and glanced back at Doc, " What did you drug Sarah with?"  
"Just Fatigua in the water... should snap out of it eventually."  
"Good," Tristan replied before walking over to the dwarves camp and rummaging through some stuff.  
"Wot are you doing?"  
"Nothing much," Tristan replied carrying rope back over to the two, "Just going to tie these two up so they don't cause any more problems."  
"You mean... other than getting the queen angry at Sarah?"  
"Well we don't want them trying to kill her again do we?"

Cole looked over to the direction of where Jareth should be and nodded, "Definately."  
"Glad you agree Cole."  
"I'm not agreeing with you...I was agreeing with Jareth that it's a classic mistake."  
Tristan rolled his eyes absentmindedly in reaction to this, "And I'm guessing he wants to just kill them and avoid the hassle."  
Cole nodded, "And he wants you to not roll your eyes at him... It's rude."  
"You have got to be kidding me."  
"No... it is very rude to roll your eyes at someone," Dydimus confirmed, "Unless you're rolling them at a firey. They'd just roll theirs back at you."  
"Literally or Figuratively?"  
"Both."


End file.
